


I’m Not Going Anywhere

by luckycharmz



Series: Malec fics [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec takes care of Magnus, Alec’s POV, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, magnus and alec love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: "Kick me, hit me, scratch me or lose control. Do whatever you need to do to feel better but I'm not leaving Magnus. I told you once before that I wouldn't leave and I'll say it a million more times. I'm not walking away. So please— just tell me what's wrong."





	I’m Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> WHO WATCHED AND FREAKED OUT OVER THE TRAINING SCENE? CAUSE I DID! And to top it off Harry Shum Jr. replied to my comment on his post about the training scene and I lost my shit, so there’s that. 
> 
> It’s on my insta if you wanna check it out @ malecxgallavich, go follow me while you’re at it? Love you! Love Malec! 
> 
> Also I’m writing a piece on the Training Scene so look out for that!! Can’t wait for next episode!! <3

Alec’s POV

 

The last few days had been rough, Magnus wasn't at his best mentally or emotionally. I had asked him a few times what was wrong but eventually told him that I was always here for him. To listen to him, understand him and support him for whenever he felt like telling me. The week went by and I had barely seen Magnus, well how I wanted to at least. I'd wake up to him asleep, come home from the Institute to him asleep and on days off he'd stay in the bedroom locked up all alone. 

Eventually I had gotten more worried, out of care and love for him so I had to do something I never wanted.

"Magnus, open the door now." I shouted through the door that had a ward put up.

"Just leave, Alexander!" He yelled back so determined it shattered me.

Magnus Bane, the man I loved with everything in me didn't want to see me? Had I done something wrong without noticing? I left the loft and went to the institute. I looked over a few papers, asked Clary to train new Shadowhunters and cleaned many weapons, it always eased my mind. 

I came home around 10pm from the Institute to see Magnus sitting on the couch. He was crying and shaking but I knew the second I stepped in front of him he would yell or lose control. I took my jacket and gear off and set it aside before sitting beside him. He got up but before he could move I grabbed his forearm and pulled him to be sitting with me again.

"Alexander, _don't_." His voice was cold, he got up again and pushed my hand aside.

I got up and held both his forearms. "Magnus, tell me what's wrong, _please_." I pleaded but he pushed me to the couch, roughly.

In the spilt second I could've either broken down and left or done what I did, I got up and pushed him so he was laying on the couch, I held his arms above his head and then he tackled me to the ground. He laid beneath me trying to escape but I held his arms to his side strongly.

"Alexander, let me go!" He shouted with everything in him.

"Magnus, just stop." I retorted.

He was still struggling to get out of my grip, shaking his head side to side. He kept shouting and groaning but I didn't budge, I wouldn't until he talked.

"Kick me, hit me, scratch me or lose control. Do whatever you need to do to feel better but I'm not leaving Magnus. I told you once before that I wouldn't leave and I'll say it a million more times. I'm not walking away. So _please_ — just tell me what's wrong." I pleaded, I was weak inside saying those words, I meant it all but on the outside I wouldn't let it show and allow Magnus to gain control.

His moving slowed and then he was just laying still under me, he finally opened his eyes and looked at me, on the verge of crying. I let go of my grip and a single tear fell from his eyes, I leaned down closer to him looking at his eyes first and then kissed his tear away, extremely gently. I pulled him up to sit on the couch and knelt between his legs.

"I'm sorry Alexa-" a few tears slipped from his eyes but I cut him off.

"Don't be, you never have to be with me. Just don't push me away, I'm begging you Magnus. I love you too much to not be with you." Now I was vulnerable and weak, tears brimming my eyes. He touched my cheeks and I held the side of his thighs lightly.

He sat me up on the couch with him and we talked about what was going on, it was about his father. Magnus wasn't feeling emotionally stable and he didn't feel comfortable talking to me about it.

"I didn't want to burden you.” He looked down at his lap.

"Hey. _Hey_ , look at me." I take my fingertips and move his chin to look at me. "You Magnus Bane, are not a burden. Nothing you can say or do will make me love you less. Don't you dare think you're not important to me, you're the most important person in my life." I meant everything I said with a serious face, reassuring him that he truly could tell me any and every thing.

He looked at my face, then my neck and then held my hands, all the visible places he marked me, unintentionally.

"I let my thoughts control my mind and I lost control on you Alexander, please forgi-" before he could finish that sentence I cut him off.

"Hey, it's not your fault." I tilted my head to meet with his gaze that was locked on my scratched up neck. 

We sat for a little while just holding each other until he broke the silence.

"Let me heal you, you must be in pain." He looks up at me from his head that was laying on my chest.

"You don't think I could've done that myself? .. This is the only way I've felt you the past weeks Magnus, it felt good in a way." I rested my head back as he sat on my lap, legs resting on either side of me.

"Let me make you feel better then." He whispered lowly, looking better than I had seen in a while. 

He kissed my eyebrows first, then my cheeks, my ear, along my jaw and then my neck. All the places he had left a painful mark once were now covered by pleasurable ones. He stopped and then looked at my face, more like scanned it,

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing my hands around his waist.

"I hurt you Alexander, I'm sorry." His voice was faint but serious, like it was difficult for him to say. He put his hands on my cheeks and grazed the marks. I held his wrists and brought him closer to me.

"Make it better." is all I said before our lips had finally connected, after what felt like years.

I was at home again, safe and sound. He made his way to my neck, kissing the few scratches before sucking on my deflect tune, I rested my head to the side to give him more room. He knew if there was a way to make me feel good, it was that spot. 

After a while we both stopped and went to bed, both only wearing our boxers. Allowing our chests to touch and feel the skin on skin contact we'd been yearning for. I held him close and tight to my chest, I felt my skin tingle every time he let out a breath.

"I'm not going anywhere, ever. I _love_ you, Magnus."

"I love you Alexander Lightwood, more than you will ever know." He whispers against my skin and I can feel him smile against my chest. I pull him impossibly closer and tangle our legs together.  

_This is forever._

**Author's Note:**

> So the reason Magnus was hurting wasn’t really the point of the story so I didn’t care to elaborate. The point was Alec taking care of Magnus and being there as he was hurting. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Insta- malecxgallavich  
> Twit- bestofgalavich


End file.
